


sweet as cherry wine

by marevens



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and nsfw ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevens/pseuds/marevens
Summary: Tom is still jet lagged and just decides to stare at his sleeping girlfriend





	sweet as cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

> brad new information; i didnt know cherry wine was a domestic abuse song, and it was the song that inspired the fic but there's no abuse in fic, it's pure fluff and a little smut, so enjoy.

I tugged a piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She was sound asleep. She looked angelic, stunning, and all mine. I’m lucky to have her by side.

       I had just come back home from filming the Spider-man sequel. It had been five long months without her. She couldn’t come visit me in Atlanta, she had to focus on her finals and I knew her future was more important than my needs. And she did the same for me, as much as she missed me, as much as she needed me by her side, she never pressured me to come home, she understood what this movie means to me. I called her every day, every night, to remind her how much I needed her, how much I missed her, how much I love her.

        Dating was off the table for me when I landed the Spider-man role. I knew how I would never be home. Interviews, press conferences, shooting, premiers, comic cons. I was going to be doing all of it, all over the world. And I was grateful. I still am. But meeting her changed everything for me.

        She had been at the Oscar’s after party two years ago. I was looking around the room for Zendaya, and my eyes landed on the girl with a burgundy dress, and a loose ponytail. They never really tell you how you’re supposed to feel when you meet the person you want to spend your entire life with. They tell you love at first sight it’s a myth, something that only happens in movies. But laying my eyes on her was love at first sight. Something inside me changed, butterflies in my stomach had been set loose, my heart beat faster by the minute, I really thought I was about to pass out. Z introduced us. Her hand were soft, warm and my palms were sweaty and clammy. She had come here with a few friends from a set of tv series she worked at. She had a dazzling, captivating smile, a smile that could truly drive a man mad.

           Our first date was after the Infinity War premier; I took her to a karaoke place in downtown L.A. We had been texting each other since the party and told me, that her karaoke skills were magnificent and she would defiantly beat my ass, I didn’t doubt her, but I still challenged her to karaoke duet. She had won that night but being around her was winning enough.

            After six months of dating, we were ready to move in together but she couldn’t leave her job in L.A and I was doubtful about leaving my family and friends. We had long hours of where to move. California was the safe beat, she worked here, she had her friends and her whole life here. But I always saw myself settling down in London, Sunday dinners with my family and mum’s cooking, getting married in a small chapel that was tiny and lovely at the end of the street from where I grew up and raising my kids with my family around. At the end, when I told her what I wanted, she didn’t hesitate to me she’ll move to London with me.

           _“Are you sure?” I asked. “Your home is here. Your family, friends, you love your job. I’m in                L.A a lot of the time anyways” Maybe moving here won’t be bad, I could be with Jacob and   Zendaya all the time now, maybe Harrison would move in with us._

_“You have your life figured out. And honestly I don’t. Maybe moving to London, with you, I can maybe try new things, go back to school, finish my career.  And if I’m being really honest, it would be awesome to eat your mom’s food every Sunday” This girl is truly made for me._

             I arrived yesterday from Atlanta, and I was pretty jetlagged, she had an idea to get me to sleep. Watch titanic. For some unknown reason I fall asleep whenever titanic is on, the further I ever gotten was to the part where Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet were dancing; But instead of falling asleep, I had fallen in-between her legs. I had firm grip to her hips, pushing her down unto me. Her cries filled the whole room, I would have to apologize to the neighbors. Her hands roams to my stomach, trying to push me away, quivering and her legs getting shaky, that only meant she was close.

         She fell asleep right away. And I was left with her quiet presence. I’m not complaining, just being by her side was pleasant enough. I had spent five months without her, without her laugh, without her touch, without the way she wrinkled her nose when she was mad at me. Home is truly where your heart is.

          She sighed, not opening her eyes. “Still can’t sleep?” her voice was soft. I wanted to kiss her. I nodded my head, forgetting she had her eyes close. She moved up, positioning herself in between my legs, giving my cock a few gentle stokes “There’s always time for round 2”. I grabbed her by the hip lowering her into me. I gave her a small kiss in the chin.

             “I fucking love you baby”.


End file.
